The Hematopoiesis and Hematological Malignancies (HHM) Program is an integrated and collaborative program with 28 members from 3 Departments. Program members are supported by $ 4,515,551 in peer reviewed funding (direct costs), with $ 1,113,418 from the NCI. Program members have a total of 292 peer-reviewed publications, including 21% intraprogrammatic and 13% interprogrammatic publications. The overall goals of the HHM Program are: 1) to foster scientific interactions among investigators involved in clinical management and biological studies of hematological malignancies; 2) to promote translational research and facilitate the transfer of laboratory research to the management of patients with these diseases; and 3) to promote optimal use of resources within the University of Chicago Comprehensive Cancer Center and collaborating departments. Cytogenetic and molecular analyses of hematological malignancies have led to the identification of many genes that are involved in normal hematopoiesis, as well as in the pathogenesis of leukemia, lymphoma, myeloproliferative disorders, and multiple myeloma. These insights have refined diagnostic and prognostic capabilities, and have provided the foundation for risk-adapted, molecularly targeted therapeutics. Members of this Program have had major roles in defining the pathogenetic events leading to the development of hematological malignancies. These important insights have begun to be translated into novel molecularly targeted treatment approaches. The HHM Program is comprised of a tightly integrated group of investigators who are linked by common research themes and are working towards achievement of common goals. Specifically, the three primary research themes of the investigators in the HHM Program are: 1) to investigate mechanisms of normal and malignant hematopothesis by analyzing the molecular genetics of normal hematopothesis and the development of malignant diseases; 2) to generate and analyze model systems to dissect the functions of genes that are critical to normal hematopoiesis and to the development of hematopoietic diseases; and 3) to translate these insights into the design and conduct of novel risk-adapted clinical trials in hematological malignancies.